Wherever You Go
by Den svenska vikingen
Summary: Magdalena or Magdalene is a lost vampire with a rather disturbing personality. Stuck in her humanity and looking for the only person who can help - her maker. However, there is a tiny problem her maker hates her!
1. Chapter 1

Well hi all vampire lovers! This is the first story on this site for me.

I want to warn you all that it will not be a pure love story that will make you happy and go fluffy inside but there will be some sex since it is a True Blood fics!

**Chapter 1 - I'm old as sh*t! **

Dark, very dark that is how I wanted it. In the dark I could find cover from not only humans but also from other vampires. Dark, safe and alone…

If someone saw me they hade to look behind a dumpster in an alley outside the entrance to Fangtasia. I didn't dare go near it. What if someone saw me? What if _he_ saw me? I would be dead in seconds.

Why hade I come here? It was not safe for me but I want to see him. Just have a look, be sure he was ok and was happy - if you ever could call him happy.

I came out from behind the dumpster and sneaked up to where the shadows came to an end. A blood woman with a tight red dress looked at a guy's ID. She looked rather unimpressed by him but she let him in.

Maybe, just maybe I could go in and hope to see him before he she or smelled me.

I was on my way out from the shadows when the ridiculous thought left me and my newfound courage left me like he hade left me so many years ago.

Dead, that was how it was like outside Fangtasia when the hour past 1 A.M. Not even some idiotic protester stood outside this night. I saw my chance and ran.

I came to the door of the vampclub and almost left when the door flew open and a redheaded vamp came out with a smile on her lips. She was cute and had some fangbanger on her arm. She smiled at me and went past me to a pickup truck – an ugly pickup truck.

I sneaked in and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the scene with a throne like chair on it with him there looking over the crowed like a king. He scanned the room and saw me. He didn't look very happy when he saw who I was. He flashed he's fangs before he stood up and ran to me alarmingly fast. He took my arm and dragged me into a room that was in need of a good cleaning.

"Did we make an appointment I did not know about?" He said and looked at me with could blue eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but no sound left me.

"Say something girl!" He roared at me.

"I-I…." My voiced died out and he looed at me like I was trash not even worth his time and he had a lot of time.

"Say what you want so you can leave and NEVER come back!" I backed in to a bookshelf and looked down to show him respect. He towered over me and looked like he was ready to throw me out then the door opened and the blond woman with the red dress came in.

"Eric? Bill is here to see you." She smiled at him and then looked at me. She scanned me from top to bottom and she was not impressed with what she saw. "And this lowlife is?" She asked polite. I was on my way to say something but he beat me to it.

"No one." He looked down on me and gave me a last cold glare before he left with: "Show her out Pam." and slammed the door on his way out.

The woman named Pam gave me a fake smile and opened the door for me. Feeling like the lowlife she saw me as I left. I turned around first when I was outside the club. Pam stood in the door opening and smiled. Did she always smile?

"What's your name girl?"

"Most people call me Magdalene."

"Then _Magdalene_ I hope you stay away." She said my name in a way that made my blood boil. I saw red and before I knew what I was doing I took her arm and throw her to the wall beside the door. I walked up to her and lifted her up by the throat and said with a shaky but cold voice.

"I'm almost thousand years old so don't piss me off." I released her and turn to leave but before I ran back to the shadows I looked back at her and smiled before saying.

"Nice to meet you _Pam_."


	2. Chapter 2

**BEFORE YOU READ! **

**After the chapter I have a question to ask. If you care you can answer it. If no one cares I will continue like I do now.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 "Mor, titta min gula blomma." **

_Year 1052 somewhere in Sweden_

The winter was finally over and the flowers bloomed. The sun warmed the pale skin on the young woman sting on a rock and mending her daughters dress. It had ripped the other night when she had played with her friend Gundrun.

"Mor, mor, titta vad jag hittat (Mother, mother, look what I found)." Her daughter came up to her with a flower in her hand. It was a pretty yellow little flower.

"En solskens blomma. (A sunshine flower)*" Her mother said and took the flower. "Den är giftig så var försiktig. (Be careful it's poison). "

The child left her mother on the rock and ran to the grass where she could find other beautiful flowers perhaps a white flower or maybe a blue?

"Spring inte för långt bort (Don't run to far away)." Her mother called after her. The forest was dangerous and the mother didn't want to lose her only child like her mother had lost a child long ago.

The sun disappeared behind some clouds, some dark clouds.

"Kom nu! Det börjar snart regna vi måste hem (Come on! We have to go home it will rain

soon)" She took the dress under her arm and went to find her child.

"Freja var är du? (Freja where are you?)" The child was gone. How could she have disappeared? She had only looked away for a minute. "FREJA!" No answer.

"Dumma olydiga flicka (Stupid disobedient girl)." She followed the path deep in the forest but no child. "FREJA!"

The rain came but the thick canopy made a good cover. If she continued further in to the forest it would take her a long time to go home, but she had to find Freja.

"Barn, var är du? (Child, where are you?)" No answer.

She continued even in the dark. She could not leave her only child to the wolves or the bear. The rain had stopped but it was getting cold. The night was always cold in spring.

"Freja." She whispered in to the empty darkness. "Freja mitt barn (Freja, my child)"

"Letar du efter någon? (Looking for someone?)" She stopped and searched for the voice owner. She found the owner, a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ja (Yes)."She said and turned her back to the man. She was rude.

"Vill du ha hjälp? (Do you need help?)" The man asked and walked closer to her. She backed away in fear. The man was tall much taller than her. He could kill or rape her in a heartbeat.

"Nej (No)." She walked faster to get away from the man and also to find her child. Her breath left her when the man stood in front of her in seconds.

"Hur? (How?)" She asked, the man smiled at her and before she knew it everything went black.

* * *

"Eric, are you listening to me?" Pam asked angry. "The stupide bitch threw me into a wall! She could have killed me. Who was she?"

"None." Pam glared.

"None? None?! She can throw me all over the parking lot if she wants. She can kill me if she wants. She can…" Eric interrupted with a growl.

"She is none! Leave it at that!"

* * *

**To the question! As you noticed there was a lot of Swedish in this chapter and there will be some in the future too. So do you guys want to have Swedish and the translation like in this chapter or do you want me to just write everything in English and do more like "Someone says something." She said in Swedish. **

**If you don't care I will continue like I do now and have the translation in (). Since I'm from Sweden the Swedish is easy and don't require a lot of work for me. **

*The flower is a Smörblomma or a Buttercup but since this is 1052 in Sweden they call it something else.

PS: I know the chapters are short but I rather do them short than just write something to make them longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Pink sundress **

It was warm and dark. The pink sundress I wore looked great on me. Kind of funny that I liked sundresses the most since I hadn't seen the sun since I was human almost thousand years ago.

The blond hair was in a ponytail – I looked like a nice correct Christian girl that always participated in bible school and other Christian things I never done.

I looked sideways and tried to see my profile. It hadn't changed since the last time I looked but for some reason I hoped to se a difference - look older. I never did look older than my twenty years I been when I was turned.

"Ok Magdalena or Magdalene whoever you are." I said to my reflection and then smiled like a lunatic.

It was packed with vampires and fangbangers. Why all the stupid humans looked like they listened to punk was a question to me and why did all vampires party in black?

I walked up to the bar and tried to look confident.

"What can I get you?" A human asked.

"Tru Blood A-negative, please."

"Ok." She said and handed me a bottle. I took it and looked around. I couldn't smell him so I drank my A-negative before making my way to the dance floor. It was stupide to think this was a great way to get him back but what was I supposed to do?

The horrible music made me crazy but I danced and danced. I looked to out of I was funny. I made a pretty little pirouette and danced to the bar again where I ordered a new Tru Blood.

"Nice dress." Someone behind me said and I jumped. "You are easily scared for being a vampire. How old are you?" The person behind me was vampire – a woman how looked around thirty in human years. She hade a dark red dress that showed to much of her big breast.

"Well-" I said and looked over at the empty stage. She glanced my way and smiled.

"Have a thing for Eric?" She asked with a grin.

"No! We are not the best of friends so I kind of want to stay out of his way." She laughed and gave me a pat on the back. _She pated me on the back like a child!_ I wanted to rip her throat out but didn't.

"Your name chick." She was still laughing.

"Magdalene."

"Elizabeth, but all my friends call me Izzie, and you girl are my friend since you dare to show your face here when the sheriff hates you." She took my hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Izzie."

We talked or rather she talked and I drank my Tru Blood.

"A very disgusting habit." She said when I drank. "Worse than the cigarettes some humans smoke." I dare to say that she disliked the synthetic blood. When she asked how I pissed of Eric I pretended not to hear her but she got me thinking again. _How had I pissed him off? _He had never told me. He had just left me- abandoned me.

Izzie never asked again that night and I never saw him like I wanted even if I never would admit to anyone.

But something good came out of that night – I got a new friend - the first new friend in over fifty years. Izzie was cool and calm and also over 600 years younger than me, which made me safe to be around her. She couldn't kill me even if she wanted. I never told her my age that night even if she had asked in the beginning.

2

2


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like the new chapter. **

**Chapter 4 – A smile **

"Sooooo-" Izzie smiled at me and sat down on my couch with a glass of blood. "Do you want to hang here or do you have the courage to come to Fangtasia tonight. You haven't been there since the bitch Pam bitch slapped you." She laughed.

"I slapped her back!" I defended myself.

"Oh yes you did! If Eric hadn't come you would have killed her." Izzie gave my bottle of Tru Blood a toast.

"It was stupide Izzie." I said and looked down. Very interested in the little hole in my couch. It had been really stupide to fight with Pam - twice.

"Yes it was!" She took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "But if you don't go aging and just sit her an rot for all eternity you will be a very sad vamp."

Well it has to be better to never se him again than be dead. I had really messed up when I slapped Pam back. She was Eric's progeny and they like each other. That was what Izzie said at least. I was so green of envy! How come he like her but not me? I was beautiful - blue eyes, blond hair like her and I was from Sweden like him! I was even closer to his age. We hade more in common, God damn it!

"So do you want to go?"

"I have slapped her once and slammed her against a wall. Do you really think I will get out alive?"

"Haha! Sure you will run like the wind if Eric sees you."

"I will need to ran faster than the wind if he sees me." I muttered.

"Oh come on! Live a bit please Magdalene." I sigh and stood.

"You are paying for a Tru Blood." I said and walked to the wardrobe.

"Dress like a slut!" Izzie called after me.

This was a stupide idea. We were outside Fangtasia and Izzie was looking for her lipstick.

"It should be here somewhere." She turned her purse upside down. "COME ON!" She screamed when she didn't find it. She was on the ground looking at all her thing – embarrassing. She acted like a human teenager around vamps she knew, but with strangers she was a bitch -like Pam.

I zoomed out while Izzie looked for her lipstick.

_It was late and Magdalene was ordering her last Tru Blood for the night when: _

"_What are you doing here?" Pam took Magdalene's arm and yanked it. "Bitch what are you doing here?" _

_If you don't let go I will make Tru blood out of you." Magdalene snapped. _

"_It's my and my makers club so get OUT!" Pam dragged her towards the door. Izzie was walking behind them. _

"_Hey bitch let her go!" Izzie said and took Magdalene's other arm. _

"_My club, my rules." Magdalene looked around and sniffed the air – no Eric. _

"_My arm, my movement." She said and slapped Pam across the face. Pam saw red and jumped her. _

"_You stupide BITCH!" Izzie roared as Pam tried to hit Magdalene in the face. Angry with Pam for having her Eric and for having her life Magdalene slapped her again even if she normally would have run for her life. _

"_Do you really think you can win?" Magdalene screamed and threw Pam against the nearest wall. She was on her way to hit her aging when someone behind her took her arm._

"_Leave her alone." It was Eric and he looked like he could kill her for touching Pam. Magdalene turned around and waved to Izzie who understood and ran to me. _

"_Bye." She said to Erik and Pam before both ran way. _

"AHA! There it is!" Izzie raised her lipstick to the night sky and smiled before she added some more red to her already red lips. "Come on, let's party!" Izzie hooked our arms and skipped – _she skipped like a five-year-old human girl – _to the entrance.

"I'm dead." I said before we walked in.

It was packed with vamps and humans as always. I glanced towards the throne – no Eric and no Pam. Not even a Pam behind the bar.

"They are not here." I said

"Good." Izzie walked to the bar and bought me Tru Blood. "My debt is paid."

I drank and danced while Izzie looked for a good-looking fangbanger. Not an easy job I tell you. A guy danced up to me and smiled. I huffed and danced away. Fangbangers was not my thing. I danced and danced, and I started to get bored when someone's hand came under my yellow sundress. I whirled around to see whom. I was on my way to smack the person when I saw Izzie grinning at me. I lowered my arm and danced to her and smiled. Izzie hadn't found an acceptable banger so she went gay on me. I had nothing against it. Izzie was beautiful even if she showed too much of her packaged.

"Aren't you cute today." She said smiling. She looked so happy it even made me smile.

He walked in and saw her. She wore a yellow dress; she looked like a little princess from an old fairytale. She made something that looked like a pirouette. She almost looked like Sookie in the dress. But it was not the dress, the dance, the resemblance to Sookie or the slutty girl who she was dancing with that made him sad – it was her smile. A smile he hadn't seen for hundreds of year, a smiled that made him sad, a smile he couldn't stand.

**I'm going way for a few days now since it is midsommar (midsummer) this week so next chapter will be posed on Saturday or Sunday. Hope you can live with that. **

**Ha en trevlig midsommar :) **


End file.
